<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Therefore, You and Me by Yosu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874248">Therefore, You and Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu'>Yosu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one off mind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background The Entire Cast, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Post Chapter 1 (Danganronpa 2), one-shot maybe??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good evening, Nanami-san.” She says formally. “I see that you… really did want to play videogames.”</p><p>“Of course.” This time, thankfully, Nanami does not end her sentence with an <i>I think</i>. Peko moves slightly away from the door, to let Nanami shuffle in. “...Did you think I was going to do something bad to you, Pekoyama-san?”</p><p>Peko didn’t answer that immediately. It might be the guilt gurgling in her chest, or the shame of thinking about it. It wasn’t bad, per se, but… not something Peko liked thinking about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Chiaki/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one off mind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Therefore, You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw: self-dehumanization, thoughts of murder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peko allows herself to think when she is alone. And usually, when she’s alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she contemplates. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Especially now, in the killing game. Before Togami was killed (which wasn’t long, barely two days before his death at the party), she would primarily stay in her cottage and </span>
  <em>
    <span>think. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which she still does, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>after Togami’s death and Hanamura’s execution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, after that stint Komaeda did in the trial, and now with Komaeda straight-up </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> tensions were high enough that Peko saw herself as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger </span>
  </em>
  <span>to others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she saw anyone even </span>
  <em>
    <span>vaguely </span>
  </em>
  <span>harass him, Fuyuhiko, she… wouldn’t know how to control herself, honestly. She was a tool, first and foremost. A weapon with a fancy name, that was at the command of Fuyuhiko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And now, hiding in her cottage was a protective measure, around Fuyuhiko mostly. Especially after what he told her.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late enough that she heard a knock on her door that made her jolt in her, in which before that, she was reading at her desk. Well, barely reading actually, as the knock on her cottage door jerked her awake from her contemplation on her lack of true human nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood, feeling herself slowly slip back into reality. “It’s quite late.” She says sternly. Peko </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s not a danger to people when she’s alone. But other people in a killing game are a danger to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I wanted to see if you were ok…” The person behind her door mumbles, and it’s distinctly the voice of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nanami</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who was distinctly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a threat. Too tiny and dainty to actually hurt someone, and way too sleepy to have the energy to do so. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought I found a game you would like to play… I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crisis averted, probably. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There’s still a lingering thought in her head that Nanami is going to kill her. A sucker punch of kill, like how Hanamura killed Togami, an underhanded method that is horrifyingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Peko, especially if it’s coming from Nanami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, and despite her anxieties still latent in her mind, Nanami really was standing there, light pink PS vita in hand and a water bottle in the other. In the dark recesses in her mind, she was expecting a dagger and a bag in the other -- but it’s good to be wrong in situations like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Nanami-san.” She says formally. “I see that you… really did want to play videogames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” This time, thankfully, Nanami does not end her sentence with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peko moves slightly away from the door, to let Nanami shuffle in. “...Did you think I was going to do something bad to you, Pekoyama-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko didn’t answer that immediately. It might be the guilt gurgling in her chest, or the shame of thinking about it. It wasn’t bad, per se, but… not something Peko liked thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Possibly.” She mumbles. “I apologize, Nanami-san, that’s… bad of me to think like that.” And now, she feels the fear that she’s sounding like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Komaeda</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which, thinking on, she doesn’t hate Komaeda. But… she’s afraid. Not of him, but of </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanami shrugs. “...’s ok, Pekoyama-san. I would…” She pauses. “I would never do anything like murder. I find it abhorrent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then would you find me abhorrent for being a weapon made for it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peko almost says, however she nearly bites through her tongue to stop herself from doing so. “I… I understand. Thank you, Nanami-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanami sits herself down onto Peko’s bed, without a care in the world. Or, maybe, every care in the world, Peko can’t really tell what Nanami was thinking with the gamers immaculate poker face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence between the two, enough that Peko began to feel herself grow visibly uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanami pats the spot next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko continues to stare uncomfortably. Technically, this is the first time she’s had a friend over. (Natsume and Fuyuhiko don’t count, as they’re practically family. Or her owners.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanami gives a sigh. “...Aren’t you going to sit next to me?” Peko feels a blush of pure embarrassment grow on her face, as she sits on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed. It’s such a weird thing to do, near Nanami, of all people. It’s a weird concept for another human being to be so confident in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>cottage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Of course, I apologize.” And now, Peko is sounding like Tsumiki. Which, in comparison to Komaeda, isn’t all that bad. “What is the game you wanted to… play with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...’s ok, Pekoyama-san, you don’t have to apologize.” Nanami shrugs softly. “By the way… it’s Devil May Cry. The first one was rereleased on Vita recently, I got it before we got trapped here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko blushes, this time not out of embarrassment this time, looking at Nanami. “And I would like it, because…?” She asks, trying to distract herself from her own feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanami smiles at the questions. “Well, the main character, Dante, wields a sword called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rebellion,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the super high school level swordswoman would like it.” Nanami explains, turning the tiny console. “It’s loosely based on that one italian book, The Inferno, I think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko somewhat listens, following along vaguely to Nanami’s long winded explanation about the game, but she finds herself more focused on Nanami’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>face. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s… pretty. No- </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty, Nanami is a person, not an object. She wasn’t born a tool, like Peko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her face is pretty -- her features are soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with faint freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes are pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pink. Peko hasn’t seen someone like this, no less a girl. For a while, she assumed that because she was a tool, she wouldn’t feel that way towards anyone. But… maybe she was incorrect.</span>
</p><p><span>Nanami is beautiful, Peko realizes. Angelic, even, but she wouldn’t go any</span> <span>farther than that.</span></p><p>
  <span>“...Pekoyama-san? Are you listening?” Nanami says softly, booping her on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that brings her back into reality. Peko also realizes that Nanami is very cute. “Um, sorry, I was lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Nanami hums. “Which is why you’re staring into my face, right? You weren’t thinking about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko finds herself in a weird situation. Does she admit to ogling Nanami or lie and go with </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah sure I was totally thinking about killing you. Sure, let's go with that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...About kissing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko’s mind short circuits. “Well, um, I-” Peko doesn’t blush often, nor does she intend to. She tries to keep a stone cold facade, mainly as her identity as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tool</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Why did you, I, well--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was an interesting position Peko had found herself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...’s ok,” Nanami states softly, pausing her game (how long have they been sitting together?), “‘s better than like, you thinking about killing me,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can you say that so nonchalantly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peko turned away, trying to hide her blush. Key word: trying. “I’m… glad you feel safe, around me, Nanami-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanami gently smiles. “...’s ok, Pekoyama-san.” Peko feels Nanami’s hand onto hers, and Peko feels her heart race. “Because, I guess it’s how I look to guys, but… a girl finding me cute… is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another time Peko is thankful that Nanami doesn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanami smiles, and Peko feels her heart race even faster.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>